marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Godspider (Earth-616)
Antontio Christy AKA The Godspider is a member of the Web Crawlers and a member of the philadelphia Italian mob. Data Name: Antonino Christy Alias: Italian Widower pasta Acrachino Height: 5'9 Weight: 162 lbs Identity: secret Born: New York City , USA (Earth- 616) Birthday: 08-23-2000 , 4:32 AM (age 16) Affiliations: Web Crawlers, Italian mob History born into the Italian mob, at a young age, he was taught to be a member and became know as the Italian Widower. One day a spider drone ( robotic spiders created by Spider-Man and mister fantastic in case Spider-Man died or was placed out of duty and to find perfect genetic matches to wield Spider-Man s powers.) bite him. Instead of using the powers for good at first, he overthrew the don and made the italian mob a sub organization for the Web Crawlers. Powers and Abilities: Edit Wall-Crawling/Adhesive Stick: Chase had the first variation of wall-crawling. It's still a mystery to him as to exactly how it works, but Chase guesses that he can mentally make his molecules bond to any surface. At first when Chase gains his spider powers, he sticks to a wall without even knowing it. Very early in the comic book years of shadow spider, Chase can only stick with his hands and feet. Later on, it is seen that he can stick to surfaces using his back. The bond is unbreakable, and can be used by any part of the body, including his feet, and allows him to do things, like catching a ball with one hand. The suit designed by chase is thin enough so that he can still stick to surfaces. Enhanced Strength: Most Individuals who obtain Spider Powers have increased strength. This is caused by the cross in DNA that grants them the proportional strength of a Spider. shadow spider can lift around ten tons, but others can vary based on their own body mass and the type of Spider that bit them, or gave them powers through other means. Chase Hunter does not use all of his superhuman strength, but it is shown that he has enough power to knock out a T-Rex. * Enhanced Speed: Spiders, being very fast and agile creatures, give one with spider powers enhanced speed and agility. It is unknown just how fast a person with enhanced spider speed can travel, but it is seen that they outrun a speeding car. * Enhanced Reflexes and Agility: Along with a spider sense for most people with spider powers, the basic reflexes and agility of a person is far enhanced that beyond a normal human's. * Enhanced Balance: People who have spider powers have an enhanced sense of balance or equilibrium to stand perfectly still on almost any surface, also in help with the wall crawling ability. Chase shown to balance on a thin wire with one finger, balance on a moving car, stand and walk or run on walls or bend into certain positions that would normally hurt an average non-powered human. * Enhanced Healing Factor: Spider power enhanced an average humans healing factor, much higher then a regular humans. However, this healing factor is not to the degree of Wolverine, or Deadpool's healing factor where they can recover limbs and skin in a few minutes. Spider-Sense: * "My spider sense's are starting to tingle." Several Spider Powered individuals have a "Spider-sense" which is a metacognitive ability that warns them of impending danger. Although it is still mostly a mystery, it has proven quite effective. It works as a slight tingling/buzzing in the back of the skull when danger is near, however the sensation can become more severe, and even painful. It does not identify the nature of the danger, but will indicate what direction the individual needs to move in order to avoid it. It has been known to warn of nearly all forms of danger, from bullets and lasers to tainted meat. The spider sense power can also locate someone dangerous as Chase once did as Shadow spider to find the Vulture, or when enemies are closing in, or where they are going to jump next. Organic Webs: In the "Avengers: Disassembled" crossover storyline, Chase underwent a transformation that allowed his body to produce webs from his forearms and shoot them as he pleases. Chase had grown spinnerets in his forearms that terminate in small pores at the junction of his wrists. By pressing down with his middle fingers to his palm, he causes the pores to open and the spinnerets to eject the organic fluid with a force greater than that of his original web-shooters. The effectiveness and amount of organic webbing is depends on a person's health and nutrition. However, it is seen one time that at full power, the webbing had enough power to wrap and completely cover one of Iron Man's armors. The organic webbing takes a week to dissolve, instead of an hour. Kaine Parker, is also seen to have his ability. * Accelerated Vision: O'Hara's visual acuity is considerably beyond that of a normal human. O'Hara can see objects at much greater distances, with perfect clarity, relative to an ordinary human. O'Hara possesses this same level of clarity at night, enabling him to see in near-complete darkness. It is possible that he is able to see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, enabling him to see a person's body heat. the flicker-fusion horizon(the speed at which some objects appear as a blur) in his eyes is superior to other people. What appears as a blur to most people, he can see perfectly. It also acts as a type of early warning, not the degree of a spider-sense but he is able to see attacks coming from far away. * Accelerated Healing Factor: Miguel O'Hara's genetically-enhanced metabolism/physiology affords him a self-healing ability that lets him regenerate damaged bodily tissues at a highly-accelerated rate. Injuries such as slashes or puncture wounds can heal completely within a matter of a few minutes. It isn't known if O'Hara's healing powers afford him greater resistance to toxins or diseases. O'Hara's healing factor isn't sufficiently enhanced to regenerate severed limbs or missing organs. * Talons and Fangs: O'Hara possesses elongated canine teeth that secrete a paralyzing, though non-toxic, venom. He also possesses short, retractable talons at the tips of his fingers and toes that he uses to dig into surfaced, enabling him to crawl along them as a spider might. The talons are also razor sharp and, coupled with his great strength, are able to rend materials as durable as cinder block. Weaknesses * At first, there were no direct weakness to Spider Powers, however over the years, weaknesses have been discovered. * Spider-Sense Disruption: The spider sense power can lose it's function if it is disrupted by special drugs or chemicals. Also, if the spider sense has not register something that is clearly dangerous, the user will not be warned. Such things as the Venom symbiote and all of it's offspring has as Carnage, Toxin and so on. * Anti-Venom: '''Due to Eddie Brock not being able to rid the poison that is the radiation in Chase's blood that give him his powers, whenever Chase got close to Anti-Venom, his spider powers would weaken. This probably goes for anyone who get close to Anti-Venom if Eddie tried the same thing. * '''Ethyl Chloride: All people with spider powers are weak to the chemical known as Ethyl Chloride. This chemical is often used by Spider-Slayers. * Category:Earth-616 Category:Spider-Man Category:Italian Category:Super Agility Category:Webbing Category:Active Teams Category:Web Crawlers